1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shotguns and more particularly to devices for removing and replacing shotgun choke tubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shotguns fire small ammunition pellets which, after leaving the shotgun barrel, tend to spread out before striking a target. The degree to which the pellets spread is controlled by a replaceable choke tube. These choke tubes are threaded on their outer surface and are screwed into matching threads machined in the gun barrel.